The present invention relates to a device for driving a flexible wire having a helical coil therearound along its length.
Flexible sheathed wires are commonly used as connectors for transmitting pull or push forces to actuate window panes, sun roofs, and passive safety belt systems in motor vehicles. A reversible motor drives the wire back and forth as desired. A worm gear on the motor output engages a gear pinion which meshes with the thread-like recesses between the adjacent turns of the helical coil of the wire, thereby to drive the wire back and forth. The transmission is, however, relatively expensive due in part to the use of the gear pinion and worm gear.